Shinken Next
by Crystal Blue Montana
Summary: Post-Act 49.  The Shinkengers are gathering for a very special event.  Chiaki/Kotoha, Genta/OC, Mitsuba/OC, and somewhat one-sided Takeru/Mako.  Special guest appearance by a guy who's in love with a demon hunter. *wink*


**Shinken Next**

**While I wait until March 14 to post the second halves of my Valentine's/White Day stories, here's another post-Act 49 Shinkenger one-shot… and I do mean POST-Act 49. I've seen stories that have touched on the topic of the generation of Shinkengers that follows Takeru and company, and I decided to do one of my own, going in a different direction from what I've seen so far.**

**I would still like to try my hand at writing a fic involving some battle action, but the hardest part for me is coming up with a decent Ayakashi that doesn't feel like a rip-off of one that's already been written, so until then, I'll just keep doing my usual thing. Anyway, for this story, Genta has since married and returned to Japan, Mako has remained in Hawaii, and Mitsuba Hanaori has also gotten married. As for Chiaki and Kotoha…**

**The fictional Tojo University Hospital is an homage to Tori Matsuzaka's role as an intern in **_**General Rouge no Gaisen**_**, the sequel to the J-drama **_**Team Batista no Eiko**_**. Both are the property of the Fuji Television Network.**

**Disclaimer: _Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, _all characters, and references therein are the property of Toei of Japan and TV Asahi. _Kodai Shoujotai Dogoon V_, all characters, and references therein are the property of the Mainichi Broadcasting System. Original characters created by me. No infringement is intended or implied.**

Genta, his wife, Jeanne-Mirai, and Mako rushed into the waiting area outside of the maternity ward at Tojo University Hospital. Mitsuba, her husband, Kei, Ryunosuke, and Kurando sat in chairs that lined the wall.

Ryunosuke stood up, grabbed Mako's hands, and bowed deeply. "Mako! Welcome back! So wonderful that you could be here with us on this momentous occasion!" he bellowed.

Kei put a finger to his lips. "Shh! You keep forgetting that we're in a hospital. Besides, Mitsuba's taking a nap." He motioned towards Mitsuba, who was fast asleep on his shoulder.

Ryunosuke bowed to Kei. "I apologize."

Mako chuckled. _Good old Ryunosuke. Hasn't changed a bit in the three years since we were all together… when Chiaki and Kotoha got married. _"Good to see you again, Ryunosuke."

Kei held his hand out to Mako. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Kei Hanaori, Mitsuba's husband," he whispered.

Mako shook Kei's hand. "Mako Shiraishi, Shinken Pink. Nice to meet you. So I take it you took the Hanaori name?"

Kei nodded. "Since Kotoha's a Tani now, someone has to be able to pass on the Hanaori family name, just in case."

"That's kind of like what Dad did." Seeing Kurando sitting next to Mitsuba, Mako laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, _Tani-san_. Do you remember me?"

Kurando nodded. "Of course I do. You're Chiaki's _Nee-san_. I'm glad you were able to come today," he answered, taking Mako's free hand in both of his. "It's hard to believe; Chiaki is… is…" Kurando bit his lip to keep himself from crying.

"I understand. I'm having some trouble believing it myself." Mako looked around. "Where's Takeru?"

"He had to find the bathroom," answered Ryunosuke.

"Someone looking for me?" Takeru came sauntering up the hall.

"_Tono_, look who's here," called Ryunosuke quietly.

Mako turned at the sound of Takeru's voice. "Takeru! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" She hugged him tightly in greeting.

Takeru's heart was already beating quickly in all the hustle and bustle around him, but the sight of Mako, her skin a light golden brown and her hair now cut to just below shoulder-length, sent it into overdrive. _Oh my goodness. She looks amazing._ He reciprocated Mako's hug. "Mako, I can't believe you're here. How was the flight in from Hawaii?"

"Not too bad, thank you." Mako smiled at Takeru and felt her heart jump a little. _He still looks great; he hasn't changed either. Kind of makes me wish sometimes that I hadn't left Japan._

At that moment, Hikoma and Kaoru came running up to the group. Hikoma held a large gift bag in one hand. "Sorry we're late," puffed Kaoru. "Motorcycle parking is hard to find around here."

"Mother, hello," said Takeru, bowing to Kaoru after exchanging greetings with Genta and Jeanne-Mirai. "It's okay; you haven't missed anything." He nodded at Hikoma. "Thanks for bringing her."

Hikoma nodded back. "Not a problem, _Tono_. If we'd allowed Tanba to have his way and just walked here, who knows how long it would have taken us? We just left him at the house because he refused to ride. Hi everyone." He waved at everyone, then looked around. "Where's Chiaki?"

"He's with Kotoha. There's been nothing new yet," answered Kurando. "And it's nice to see you again, _Jii-san_."

"Kurando! It is good to see you, as well. You must be proud of what Chiaki has accomplished."

"How can I not be?" Kurando chuckled. "Chiaki certainly exceeded my expectations, both with what he accomplished as Shinken Green and afterwards."

Kei extended a hand to Hikoma and nodded in greeting. "I'm Kei. I'm Mitsuba's husband. Nice to finally get to meet you."

"Ah, Kei, we meet at last," said Hikoma warmly. "Kotoha and Chiaki have had nothing but good things to say about you, and I'm privileged to make your acquaintance. I am Hikoma Kusakabe, _Tono's_ guardian, but you may call me _Jii_."

"_Kaoru-sama_, so good to see you again," said Mako, bowing to Kaoru.

"_Mako-chan!_ You made it! Your hair looks lovely. Did you have a good flight?"

"Thank you, _Kaoru-sama_. And yes, the flight was fine, thank you. I just got in not too long ago; Genta and _Jeanne-Mirai-chan_ met me at the airport and we just got here ourselves."

Just then, the double doors to the maternity ward swung out, and Chiaki, attired in scrubs, shuffled out. Fresh tear tracks streaked his face.

As Kei tried to gently wake Mitsuba, everyone else looked at Chiaki expectantly. "Well?" asked Takeru and Kurando at the same time.

Chiaki sniffed as he tried to compose himself. Finally, he said quietly, "I'm… I'm a father." He paused, as if he were rolling the words on his tongue like he was tasting a fine wine. "I'm a father… to twins. A boy and a girl."

o-o-o-o-o

Mako was the first to rush forward. "Oh, congratulations, Chiaki!" She grabbed him in a congratulatory hug.

"Thanks, _Nee-san_." Suddenly realizing who he was hugging, Chiaki did a double take and thrust Mako back out to arm's length. "_Nee-san!_ You're here! Holy shi– oops, gotta watch my language now… it's great to see you again. How are you? Did you have an okay flight? Your hair looks great!"

Mako laughed. "Thank you! I'm doing fine. The flight was fine, and it's great to be back in Japan. Oh, look at you." Though he still had his hair in close to the same style as he'd worn it as a Shinkenger, Chiaki had stopped bleaching his hair regularly, so his hair had darkened to a rusty auburn, and he was wearing black-rimmed glasses with rectangular frames. "You look so grown up! Not that you weren't already, but it's been a while since the last time I saw you, and I feel like such a proud big sister!"

"Well, you'll always be my _Nee-san_, so it's okay," said Chiaki, smiling. He saw Kurando next to Mako and hugged him. "Congratulations, Dad; you're a grandfather."

Kurando clutched onto Chiaki, tears spilling freely from his eyes. "My son… you're all grown up… married… and now a father… I'm so proud of you!"

"Geez, Dad," groaned Chiaki sheepishly, though he couldn't help smiling.

"Congratulations, Chiaki!" Hikoma held the gift bag out to Chiaki. "_Hime_ wanted to bring some presents for the two of you."

"Thank you!" Chiaki turned to Kaoru and bowed. "Thank you, _Hime-sama_. This is just…" Chiaki felt tears threatening to overwhelm him once more.

Kaoru smiled. "Congratulations, Chiaki. I wouldn't miss this day for anything. This is the birth of the first of the 20th generation of Shinkengers. It's quite exciting!"

By now, Mitsuba had awakened, and Kei whispered the joyous news to her. She looked up at Chiaki. "Twins?"

Chiaki nodded at her. "Yup. A boy and a girl, Auntie Mitsuba."

Mitsuba reached out to hug Chiaki. "How wonderful! Oh, my goodness, that's amazing!"

Suddenly, Ryunosuke's brow furrowed. "While I'm happy that Chiaki has become a father, to twins, no less, I'm just concerned about what it means for the next generation. I mean, which one of the twins will be the next Shinken Green?"

"Ryunosuke, we'll worry about that later," chuckled Takeru. "Chiaki, congratulations. This is truly an exciting day." He gave Chiaki a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Chiaki! Many congratulations!" Genta slapped Chiaki on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"_Gen-chan!_" scolded Jeanne-Mirai. "Go easy on him." Addressing Chiaki, she said, "Congratulations! When may we see the babies?"

"I'll go find out." Chiaki turned and headed back into the maternity ward. Several minutes later, he re-emerged. "You guys can come in now, but you gotta please keep it quiet." As the group filed into the maternity ward, two doctors wheeled out a gurney bearing an unconscious young man in scrubs. Chiaki overheard one of the doctors say to the other, "Can you blame him, though? How else could he react, now that his wife has just given birth to quints?"

"Holy cr– I mean… wow. And I thought twins were going to be a handful," mused Chiaki as he watched the doctors take the young man out to the hallway.

o-o-o-o-o

Chiaki tapped gently on the door frame of the hospital room. "Kotoha? Everyone's here to see you and the babies."

Kotoha, her hair shorn to chin length, looked up from the two tiny babies in her arms. "Hi everyone," she whispered as Chiaki went to her side and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Thank you all for coming to see us." She nodded at each of the babies as she introduced them, "This is Misaki, and this is Daichi."

Chiaki carefully lifted Misaki from Kotoha's arms and carefully cradled her in his own. _I can't believe this. Kotoha and I… we made this beautiful little girl and that beautiful little boy. _"Hi, sweetie. Daddy's here." He looked up. "'Daddy.' That's going to take some getting used to." Everyone chuckled.

Kei stepped forward. He held his arms out to Chiaki. "May I?" Chiaki carefully passed Misaki to him. Together, Kei and Mitsuba looked at the drowsy little bundle in his arms. "Hi, little one. I'm your Uncle Kei and this is Auntie Mitsuba."

Takeru approached Kotoha to peer at Daichi. _I still can't believe this_, he thought. _The shy little country girl and the brash, rebellious city kid… first, man and wife, and now this_. "Kotoha, congratulations to you and Chiaki. It's amazing how far you two have come."

"Thank you, _Tono-sama_." Suddenly, Kotoha had a thought. "What should they call you? Should it be 'Uncle _Tono-sama'_?"

Takeru chuckled. "I think 'Uncle Takeru' will be just fine. Wow. 'Uncle Takeru.' Looks like Chiaki's not the only one having to get used to a new title."

Kurando was mesmerized by the sight of the tiny baby girl in Kei's arms. Gently, he reached out to stroke her head with a finger. "Hello," he whispered. "This is your grandpa. You are the most beautiful little baby girl in the world." He turned to look at Daichi. "Hey, little man. I'm your grandpa. I'll bet you and your sister'll be every bit as awesome as your mommy and daddy."

Mako and Jeanne-Mirai made their way to Kotoha's bedside and began cooing over Daichi. Genta appeared next to Takeru and murmured, "So, what's it like to see her again?"

Takeru's face reddened. "Genta!" he whispered, embarrassed. He waved Genta to a quiet corner of the room away from the hubbub. Stealing a glance at Mako, he replied, "She looks fantastic. And since you asked, I've got those… feelings again."

"Thought so," said Genta, nodding. "Well, don't do anything stupid. On the way here, it kind of got out to Jeanne-Mirai and me that she's still feeling the sting of that guy walking out on her in Hawaii. She's always been good at putting on a good face, but it wouldn't surprise me if seeing the babies is killing her inside. I know you want her, but this isn't the time for that. If she's feeling vulnerable, which I wouldn't be surprised if she is, she needs you as a friend. That's all, at least for now."

"I know what you're saying, but it's hard. Do you know how much I–"

Genta interrupted, "_Take-chan._ Even though you don't want to admit it, you know I'm right. Look, if you end up alone with her somehow, just… just keep in mind what I'm telling you, all right?"

Takeru nodded. _Mako…_ he thought, as he watched Kotoha let Mako pick up Daichi. _How are you feeling right now? What are you thinking?_ _Who are you thinking of as you hold Kotoha's son? Are you thinking of the one who left you, or are you perhaps thinking of me? Did you ever think of me the way that I've thought about you these past few years?_

"So Chiaki, which one of the babies is going to be Shinken Green?" asked Ryunosuke. "Maybe it should be Daichi; he's the son, after all."

"Just a minute," piped up Kaoru. "The mantle typically goes to the oldest child if their proficiency in _Mojikara_ is suitable for the task. Which twin is older?"

"Misaki was born first, so she's older," answered Chiaki.

"If Misaki is the older twin, then she stands to become Shinken Green, and Daichi would inherit the responsibility only if Misaki proved incapable of wielding the Wood_ Mojikara_."

Kotoha asked, "But what if both Daichi _and_ Misaki are equally skilled with the Wood _Mojikara_?" Daichi began to fuss slightly, so Kotoha reached towards Mako so that she could take Daichi back into her arms.

Everyone was silent until Chiaki said, "If they turn out to be equally skilled with the Wood _Mojikara_, why can't they both be Shinken Green?"

Takeru was stunned. "Mother? _Jii?_" he asked.

Kaoru crossed her arms, frowning in thought. "It's highly irregular, but I myself have committed an irregularity regarding the Shiba bloodline, so I don't see why both twins becoming Shinken Green is not a possibility."

Hikoma nodded and added, "In fact, if conditions are optimal, we could use having twin Shinken Greens to our advantage should the need arise. Of course, we still have to see how proficient both children will be with the Wood _Mojikara_, and if they might even have some skill with the Earth _Mojikara_. In any case, I anticipate great power from both of them."

Suddenly, Kaoru gasped. "Wait a minute. If Takeru's their uncle, does this make me a great-aunt?"

Everyone laughed, and the sudden outburst caused both babies to begin crying. Chiaki took Misaki from Kurando and began to sing soothingly to her. Kotoha gently rocked back and forth, hoping to calm Daichi. Mako watched the tableau and felt an ache in her heart. _Why can't I be happy for them? I should be. _She felt a lump building in her throat. _I need to get someplace to compose myself_. "Excuse me," she whispered to Kotoha, putting on the warmest smile she could. "I have to find the ladies' room." Mako stood up, turned, and left the room. She was so intent on acting as if nothing was wrong that she failed to notice Takeru staring after her as she went out the door.

o-o-o-o-o

After everyone had gotten a good look at the newest additions to the Tani family and gave congratulations to Chiaki and Kotoha, they, save for Kei, Mitsuba, Kurando, and the new parents, began to make their way to the Shiba house. Hikoma ferried Kaoru on his motorcycle while Ryunosuke and Mako were to ride with Genta and Jeanne-Mirai.

Takeru stepped outside of the entrance of the hospital. _Wow. This is just overwhelming. I can't imagine how Chiaki and Kotoha are feeling. Twins…_ He turned his head and was surprised to see Mako sitting on a bench several steps away from him, head bowed down. Takeru walked over to the bench and sat next to her. "Hey. I thought you were going with Genta and the others."

Mako didn't look up. She was courageously trying to remain composed, but Takeru could see tears in her eyes. "I told them I was going to ride with you," she whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Takeru asked gently.

Mako sighed and quickly wiped her tears away with her fingertips. "I just…" was as far as she got before she broke down sobbing.

_I want to hold her and make the pain go away, but if I do hold her, can I guarantee that I won't do anything more?_ Despite hearing Genta's earlier admonition in his head, Takeru put one arm around Mako. "Don't cry. Please." He could feel her body trembling as the tears ran unfettered.

Mako clutched onto the front of Takeru's red plaid flannel shirt as she let her tears out. "Is it bad of me to feel a bit jealous about what Chiaki and Kotoha have?" she wept.

"I understand why you may be feeling jealous," answered Takeru soothingly. "I'm not saying that you should, but I understand why you'd feel that way."

"I want to be happy for them and their new babies, but there's a part of me that won't let me and is making me feel like a failure," continued Mako. "I really thought I'd be married with a family by now, but I'm not."

"It's probably little consolation for me to say this, but I'm still not married," said Takeru. "The same goes for Ryunosuke."

Mako glanced up at him. "I really thought that Robert was the one, you know? I mean, we were living together and everything. Then one day, I asked him what sort of future he saw for us, and that's when things changed. He used to be so sweet to me… and then just nothing, up until the day he said he was moving out." The recollection of her former boyfriend's sudden change in attitude caused Mako to break down again.

Takeru pulled Mako tighter to him. _For so long, I've dreamed about having her in my arms, but it wasn't for something like this. _He tipped her face up gently with one finger. _Even when she's crying, she's beautiful._ "Don't think about him anymore. If you ask me, Robert's a fool." The temptation to kiss her was overwhelming, but Takeru's logical side won out as he elaborated, "You're smart, beautiful, and very giving of yourself. I'm sure your cooking has gotten better, too. You'll make someone a good wife someday, and if Robert couldn't see that, then he didn't deserve you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Takeru's heartbeat was almost deafening in his ears as he gazed into Mako's eyes. _I shouldn't. I want to, but I shouldn't. _"Mako, I'd like to… will you let me buy you a cup of coffee or something? You seem like you could use it."

Mako thought briefly before she nodded slowly. "That's very kind of you, Takeru. I'd like that."

"And don't worry; I won't tell anyone about this. You have my word." Takeru stood up, holding his arm, bent at the elbow, out to Mako. "Shall we?"

Mako had to smile as she stood up and took Takeru's arm. _He's always been so kind to me. Could he possibly…? Could _I _possibly…? No, I'm just feeling vulnerable, and he's just being the friend that I need right now_. _Still…_ "Thank you… for being a good friend and listening to my sob story."

"Anytime. I'll call _Jii_ and let him know that we'll be running a little late getting back to the house." As Takeru and Mako walked slowly towards his red Mustang convertible, he stole a peek at her as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. _If you'd let me, maybe I could be more than just a good friend. I have to admit that I'm a bit jealous of Chiaki and Kotoha myself, because I'd like to be where they are now… with you. Until that day comes, I'll wait for you._

o-o-o-o-o

Chiaki stood outside the nursery window, looking inside at all the newborn infants in the bassinets. Daichi seemed to be sleeping peacefully while Misaki fidgeted slightly. _My kids_, he thought. _It just seems so surreal… Kotoha and I made those two._ He suddenly sensed someone next to him. He looked over to see the young man who had earlier been wheeled out of maternity, also peering into the window. "Hey, aren't you the guy whose wife gave birth to quints?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Chiaki answered, "I saw you when they were taking you out of maternity. Congratulations. I'm Chiaki, by the way." He held out his hand.

The young man nodded, then shook Chiaki's hand. "Thanks. I'm Shouta. Are you a new dad, too?"

"Uh-huh. My wife and I just had twins." He motioned towards Daichi's and Misaki's bassinets. "A boy and a girl."

"Congratulations. You're lucky to just have the two. Don't get me wrong; I'm blown away by the little miracles that Doji-chan and I have made and I love them all, but five little girls are going to be madness!"

"I can only imagine! Good luck to you and your wife. Kotoha and I are definitely going to have our hands full with our two." _Did he say his wife's name was "Doji-chan"? That's probably some sort of pet name._

Shouta chuckled. "Good luck to you, too."

"See ya." Chiaki turned and headed to the maternity ward and to Kotoha's room. His father and the Hanaoris had since left for the Shiba house. Seeing Kotoha asleep inside, Chiaki opened the door as quietly as possible and padded slowly over to the bed. He carefully climbed onto the bed next to Kotoha, taking care not to jostle her. He inched over to spoon up against her, laying one hand gently on her belly.

Kotoha stirred in her sleep when Chiaki snuggled up against her. Gingerly, she turned herself onto her back and tipped her head to face him. "Chiaki…" she whispered groggily.

"Shh," whispered Chiaki, nuzzling her neck. "Go back to sleep, Kotoha… or should I call you 'Mommy'?"

Kotoha giggled as she turned herself further to face Chiaki, sliding one hand up to cradle his face. "'Mommy.' I'm still trying to wrap my head around that. Kind of hard to believe that we're parents now. Are we ready for this?"

"We have to be. We sure as hell can't send them back." Chiaki snickered. "Seriously, though, even if we could, I wouldn't send Daichi and Misaki back. They're beautiful, just like their mother, and I love them."

"I love them, too, and I think they're beautiful, like their father. And I love their father very much." Kotoha smiled.

Chiaki craned his neck to gently kiss Kotoha. "I love you, too, Kotoha. You know what's funny?"

"What is?"

"Not counting _Hime-sama_, we're the youngest Shinkengers of our generation. Our children are going to be the oldest of theirs. Kind of funny how the next head of the Shiba clan is going to be younger than at least two of his or her vassals."

"That's true, isn't it? And it would be especially funny if _Tono-sama's_ child turns out to be the youngest of the next generation, wouldn't it?" Kotoha added.

"Yeah." Chiaki tucked a rogue lock of Kotoha's hair away from her face. "Well, hopefully, the Gedoushu won't be back during their lifetime as they were in ours, but at least the Tani family will be ready for them if they do come back." Chiaki turned the words over in his head. "'Tani family.' I like the sound of it."

"So do I," murmured Kotoha, her eyes closing. She snuggled closer to Chiaki as the two of them settled in for the night; their first as parents.

**Jeanne-Mirai is a pure figment of my imagination. I figured that it wasn't too crazy to have Genta meet and marry someone while he was in Paris. Because I didn't really flesh her out in this story, here is a bit about Mrs. Umemori: she is full-blooded Japanese, but her parents, having become French citizens, decided to give her a name that reflected both her roots and her birthplace; "Jeanne" is the French equivalent of "Joan," and "Mirai" is Japanese for "future." **

**Mitsuba's husband, Kei, is inspired by Kei Hosogai, one of Shogo Suzuki's bandmates in Cocoa Otoko..**

**Shouta is the character that Shogo Suzuki played in _Kodai Shoujotai Dogoon V_ (for those of you who were wondering). For the sake of the universe not imploding upon itself, Chiaki and Shouta look dissimilar enough here in order to avoid an episode like in the first chapter of my fic "A Date With Doji-chan."**

**I chose the names of Chiaki and Kotoha's twins for their appropriate (IMO) meanings. "Misaki" (****美咲****) means "beautiful blossom," and "Daichi" (****大地****) means "vast land.****" It's only coincidental that "Misaki" is the first name of Shogo Suzuki's co-star in _Dogoon V_ and that "Daichi" is the name of the male protagonist in _Yankee-kun to Megane-chan_, a J-drama I recently watched and enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
